Steve Randle's Sister
by Leolover101
Summary: I fell in love with Ponyboy Curtis when i first moved to Tusla..., I toke the place as Steve Randle little sister a while back
1. Chapter 1

It was raining so I headed to the Curtis, I was walking from my house not to far away. My parents work 3 jobs so their never home, I stay the night at Steve's house he thinks of me as his little sister.

*flashback *

"Name please" The front counter lady asked

"Steve Randle here to give you informasion about Ashley Hunderson" Steve I need that voice I was in trouble because I didn't have any contacts on my school record. Steve gave them his numbers for everything.

"Ashley lets go home," He put his arm around my shoulder and walked out of the school like that, in that moment I relized he was my big brother.

*Flashback ends*

I came in everyone was sitting on the floor, the table pushed into the kicten. I walked over to Steve, he was sitting next to Pony, I have the hugest crush on him. Steve pulled me on his lap.

"My sister from another mister, How are you," He always did that.

"I'm great so let me go," He did and I sat between Pony and Soda. Soda whispered into my ear that we were playing truth or dare. Two- Bit smiled, Great he knew that I like Pony so this dare has to be for us. Dally told me that Pony like me to but he didn't know if I felt the same.

" My turn" Two-Bit clapped twice, Pony and I put our heads down" I dare…..Ponyboy to….Kiss Ashley in the closet on the mouth for 45 seconds," I knew he would do this. Pony turned toward me with a small smirk on his face.

"I don't know, do you want to?" I did, I glared at Two-Bit.

"I guess," Pony and I walked in to the closet. I slowly backed up toward to wall, Pulling Pony with me. "Ready," He nodded then slowly leaned in. His kiss was sweet. His kiss was like a drug I wanted more. I pulled away, Pony looked sad.

"Am I a bad kisser?" He sounded upset. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close.

"Not at all but I want to take this somewhere other than a closet," He smirked, we both knew where to go. I tugged Ponyboy out of the closet and sat him down then walked to Steve.

"Can Pony and I go to school for the school game?" I whispered into Steves ear he nodded. I sat on Pony's lap, He slipped his arm around my waist then kissed my cheek. I blushed.

"I told Steve we where going to the school game. Lets go," I was a little shaky because I've never "done it" before. I grabbed his hand and started to tug him down the street. When we reached my house Pony pushed the door open I slowly tugged him upstairs

"Are you okay,your shaking?" Pony asked I knew he was scared to.

"Yea kind of I've never done this before" Pony smiled then pulled me to my room he gently laid me on the bed. He started to kiss me. I moaned as Pony's hands ran up and down my back, trailing kisses down my neck and to my collarbone and nipping it every once in a while.

"Oh Ponyboy," I murmured and he grinned somewhat kissing my neck then my lips. We were at my house where my parents were always gone and never came home except late at night from their jobs. So I knew it was safe. I kissed him roughly running my hands in his hair and entangling my fingers in it.

I felt like in heaven.

He held me closely, our legs entangling with each others and suddenly Ponyboy flipped me over, straddling me. I felt a small blush crawl onto my face and he chuckled leaning down and kissing me softly before pulling away.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded.

"Ready" I repeated, I was in a world of pain and pleasure.

( so I'm not gonna do any real sex scene but I will talk about it R&R)


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to someone's finger going up and down my spine. I opened my eyes to see Ponyboy staring at the ceiling smiling.

"Pony what are you smiling about," I think I knew the answer.

"My first time doing it and It was great," He looked over at me, "Well with your help," He smiled. I looked past him, my clock read 7:45, I got up, opened my dresser and pulled out clothes. (.com/ashleys_outfit/set?id=47330673 ) I through the outfit in the bathroom. I ran down stairs, unlocked the door, and then ran back upstairs.

"Ashley what are you doing," Pony was leaning in the bathroom door way. I smirked

"Steve comes over every week day at 8:00 to take me to school and make me breakfast," I heard the door open. Pony and I looked at each other, Steve slowly walked up the stairs he busted through the door. Steve's smirk slowly turned to a frown.

"Why the hell are you here?" I could tell Steve was pissed.

"Ummm," Pony stuttered, shits Pony's going to blow this.

"He stopped by for a ride to school," Steve looked at Pony, who nodded.

"Don't believe it, Why are you here!" Steve stepped toward Pony. I was only in a towel.

"I spent the night," my whole body ached. Steve got mad.

"And you to slept together didn't you?" I only nodded. Steve was so close to Pony's face. I pushed his hand away.

"No Steve I wanted to," Steve huffed.

"Explain," Steve was giving us a chance. I explained how the kiss was sweet and I wanted more. Steve sighed; we were really late for school.

"I won't tell the gang but if I catch you again," He looked at Pony. "your died, get dressed" Steve walked down stairs I heard the TV, Pony looked at the floor, he slowly grabbed his clothes, I walked over to him as he was coming up, I rapped my left arm around his neck and I placed the other on his chest.

"Look we didn't get in trouble and your not going to die," I smiled, he through is clothes on my bed then slowly leaned in his kiss was sweet then a little rough. We slowly leaned on the bed. His hand was moving my towel. I pulled away.

"No we have school," Pony kissed my cheek then helped me up. I walked in to the bathroom and changed in to (.com/ashleys_outfit/set?id=47330673) I came out and Pony was sitting on my bed.

"I thought instead of going to school we could hang at the DX or hang out here," I grabbed my bag then walked down stairs with Pony slowly following.

"Steve mind if we hang here or at the DX," Steve looked at me. Then nodded

"Meet me at the DX at 12:45 for lunch," With that he walked out. Pony sat on the couch arm. I sat next to him. He started to kiss me we leaned back, Pony flipped me over. He toke my shirt off. I felt a small blush burn my cheeks. I was a bad kid. I unbuttoned his shirt. I felt him up; when my hand got to his jeans I felt his muscles bluck up. I slowly unzipped his jeans. He was all for that. I didn't think we would do it again but we did.

Steve's POV

I ran to the DX, Soda was working on a car when I came in.

"Hey buddy I see you finally came to help me," Soda grinned, I smirked

"Ashley and Pony had sex," I blurted out I didn't know how he was going to take it I mean Ashley is like his little angel, His grin turned to a frown, his color faded

"What, when, where," I didn't know half the answers

"They did it, Last night when they left your house, her house I think." His color came back a little.

"I need to talk to her," He started to walk but I grabbed his arm.

"No she is meeting us here at 12:45," Soda huffed then started working on the car again. I helped. The next few hours went by fast; Soda was standing by the door. I saw Ashley and Pony walking up towards us. Pony had his arm around her waist, she was up against Pony, She was holding on to his hand. They came in laughing.

"Hey Pepsi," Ashley has been calling Soda that since she was seven, Soda grinned, he really loved that name.

"Hi look I need to talk to you then Pony," She glared at me, she knew I told him.

"Okay but I can-" Her words were soft.

"No you cant-" Soda toke her in to back.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley's POV

Soda walked me into the back. I hated Steve I really hated him; He said he wasn't going to tell.

"Sex? Sex is not something for you Ashley, for one you're not like other greaser girls, for two Pony didn't force you…did he?" Soda never talked to me like this, I was like ever other girl a slut.

"I am like every other girl a big slut. Pony would never force me to do anything" I started to cry, I started to run away but Soda grabbed my waist.

"Ashley Randle calm down," Soda shushed me then let me go"you're not like every girl your better you get almost good grades, Why'd you do it," I had to tell my secret.

"This girl at school keeps calling me names saying things like I'll never get a guy, and after Two-Bit made us kiss I thought we should do it," Soda hugged me.

"Baby girl you know not to listen to people like that she's a bully," he didn't know who she was yet.

"It was Cherry," Soda stared at me for a bit then frowned

"Cherry? The girl you hate!" I nodded "Okay well don't do it again please," I hated it when Soda begged.

"To late," Was all that came out

"What?"

"Well before we came here," I slowly backed up.

"Not anymore, you understand," I nodded; I walked with Soda back to Steve. Pony walked past me.

"So what'd he say?" I told Steve what happened, I sat on the counter.

"Baby girl," I walked out then ran towards the park I wasn't in the mood for Steve's Baby Girl speech he gave it to me every time I got in trouble or did something wrong I turned my head to see a black mustang trailing me, I walked faster but I got closer I stopped.

_I'm going to die_ I thought I didn't know what to do.

"Hey there Angel," One said I flipped them the bird.

"Don't have to be rude," Another said, there was five or six them. The car pulled alongside and one of the socs reached out though the window.

"Go away!" I started to walk away when one grabbed my arm and started to pull me. I tried to break his hold, but he just laughed. Then a second pair of hands grabbed me and pulled me through the window the driver got out and pushed me into the car. I screamed for Pony, Soda, anybody but a soc held a knife to me

"Shut up or I'll shut you up," I shut up I didn't want to die. I started to silently cried. My life as I knew it was over


End file.
